Pop Rocks
by blueashke
Summary: Santana wants to show Brittany her favorite childhood candy


Title: Pop Rocks  
Author: Blueashke  
Pairing: Brittany/Santana  
Rating/Genre: Fluff transitioning to smut, NC17  
Spoilers: None, aside from they're out of the Cheerios (but together, so no angst!)  
Description: Santana has a new use for a favorite type of candy.

A/N: Realizing not everyone knows what Pop Rocks are - they're carbon dioxide filled pieces of candy (tiny!). The moisture in your mouth melts them, causing them to pop all over the place as you eat them. Delicious.

When a new candy store opened in Lima, Santana knew she just had to go hunting for some of her old favorites. Sugar wasn't something she and Brittany got to have often in the past, but now that they were off of Coach Sylvester's Master Cleanse, she was looking forward to having an all out candy binge. Her parents were out of town seeing her older brother at college, and she and Brittany had the whole house to themselves for the weekend.

Wandering around the store, the brunette spotted Ring Pops and Nerd ropes, twelve kinds of Airheads, and six of Bubble Tape (should get that for Brit, she loves that stuff). All the candies she remembered from early childhood, and several she'd never heard of. But then she saw them. Pop Rocks. Not just any Pop Rocks, but strawberry ones, her absolute favorite. Brittany had somehow never had these, and she was bound and determined to cure the blonde of her stated fear of 'exploding candy'. "That's the last time I let her watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," she mumbled to herself as she gathered up her purchases, ignoring the odd look the clerk gave her.

When Brittany arrived at the Lopez house that evening, Santana was ready for her. Pizza and soda was ready in the den, along with a pile of pillows fit for a queen laid out in front of the television. Everything was perfect for the first weekend alone between the lovers. Santana still shuddered a little when she said the word to herself. Transitioning from 'sweet lady kisses' to real, actual sex had come later than might have been thought due to Brittany's long ago outburst, but it had been worth it. Now they were wrapped up in one another most of the time, at least during Glee club. But that was a worry for another day.

Three hours later, the only thing left in the pizza box was discarded crusts, and the sodas were nearly gone as well. Santana couldn't quite remember what movie they'd put in even, because the moment the food was gone, the pile of pillows had begun to be put to good use. Now she knelt above a very warm and naked Brittany, stopping for a moment to take in the sight.

Blonde hair, now wild and messy, so unlike the perfect ponytail that it had spent so much time, led to her favorite face in the world. Blue eyes that shone only brighter as she stared into them. A laughing smile came from swollen hard-kissed lips. Dragging her eyes from that face, she let the hunger come out in them as they roamed down the long supple neck, over the freckle-dusted shoulders, past the soft, soft breasts she loved so well, to those taut abs that she could lick for days. But even more, she wanted to get back to her favorite dessert, the hot, sweet cleft between the mile long legs.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, almost hesitantly. "I want to try something, but you have to trust me. It won't be as fun if I warn you about it first."

"Santana, of course I trust you, you're my best friend!" the blonde replied, clearly confused. "Sany, where are you going?" At the assent, the smaller girl had risen, comfortable in her own nakedness as she walked to the table and grabbed the bag of candy that she'd gotten.

"To get your surprise, silly. Now close your eyes." Watching to see that Brittany followed instructions, she knelt once more on the pillows next to her abdomen. Ripping open the first of the little packets, she shook a small amount into her mouth. Then, with a grin as she felt the reaction begin, she leaned over and kissed her best friend. The taste of strawberries mingled with the soda they'd drunk earlier overwhelmed her senses as Brittany opened her mouth eagerly, returning the unexpected liplock.

At the first pop, she started to pull away, but the tiny girl was ready for this, and held fast to the sides of Brittany's head, kissing her longer and deeper, letting the gentle popping sensations rebound between their two mouths as their tongues found each other. When the kiss came to an end, blue eyes stared confusedly into liquid chocolate brown ones. "What was THAT?" she asked.

"Pop Rocks, and you have no idea what you're in for now Brit." The chuckle that emerged from Santana was filled with innuendo and heat, as she tossed another mouthful in, and made her attack. Plump lips slid down that long, long neck, and came to rest on a rock hard nipple. Opening her mouth to encompass as much of the nipple area as possible, she just breathed against it, letting the candy do the beginning salvo for her, before letting the tip of her tongue just brush across the nipple. The combination sent Brittany arching up off the pillows, causing the contact to increase dramatically and only furthering Santana's wicked, wicked plans.

"Now, now, you haven't felt the best part, be patient!" She moved to the other breast and began again.

"Dammit Santana, that feels so...oooooh so, so good. But, please, more? Oh god more more more more more... jesus fuck holy shit..." the wicked chuckle was back. Santana knew she was doing well when the swearing started up. She decided to relent, sort of. Ripping open a second packet, she proceeded to spill the tiny candies into a pile just below the blonde's navel. "Now hold still, I don't want them falling off your belly. They'll stain the pillows." An unnecessary concern, given that she'd put down ones she didn't mind a few stains on, but she did love to be bossy.

She relocated herself, settling down happily between Brittany's legs, and spread them wide. The hair was darker here, something that she knew shouldn't surprise her, given the lack of sunlight, but always did. Soft curls, neatly trimmed, hid that one spot that she wanted to taste most. Forgoing her initial plans, she breathed in the heady scent of girlflesh mingled with the scent that was pure Brittany. Her small fingers gently spread open the lips and she snaked her tongue out for a long slow lick, ending just shy of the tiny bundle of nerves. Giggling at the yelps she heard above her, she latched on, giving the blonde's clit a few moments of the sucking she loved so much. Too soon, though, she let go.

"Now it's time for the real surprise," she said, lifting her head to the pile of candy. Just touching her tongue to the pile was enough to gather a few, and she returned to her earlier ministrations. She knew that direct contact might be a bit much to start with, so she let the candies drift in her mouth for a moment, before getting down to some serious licking. Just as she had suspected, the combined flavors of strawberry and Brittany's sex was heavenly. She delved in, letting her tongue rasp heavily over her clit, listening as the cries got louder and truly profane as she continued to let the popping sensation drive her girlfriend wild.

"What the fuck... oh my god Santana what the hell are you doing oh fuck oh fuck oh fu..." Brittany lost the ability to even swear as two fingers suddenly found their way deep inside her sopping wet pussy. The sensation of the tiny explosions occurring all around her pelvic area merged with that deep seated, ingrained need to be filled.

The pile of candy grew steadily smaller as Santana explored every crease and fold of her lover's pussy. A mouthful exploded as she sucked each lip individually, all the while keeping up the steady rhythm with her hand, curling her fingers just so, rubbing over the other girl's g-spot as she spied the biggest of the remaining Pop Rocks. Knowing how close Brittany was, she added a third finger, and grabbed the jewel-sized confection. With the tip of her tongue, she pressed it directly onto Brittany's clit, wrapping her mouth around the nub and allowing saliva to pool and activate the explosion.

Sure enough, as the candy dissolved, the fantastic pop that it emitted triggered an instantaneous reaction. A flood rushed over Santana's fingers as Brittany's muscles all contracted at once. No words came out of her mouth, only a long keening sound that carried until she ran out of breath. Santana froze, waiting for her hand to be released, and grinning all the while. Moments later, the muscles in her girlfriend's body relaxed, and she was able to crawl gently back up to the exhausted girl's face.

"I love you baby," she whispered, as Brittany's breaths began to slow down, and slumber washed over her. Every synapse in her own body was firing, but she could wait. Placing a gentle kiss on Brittany's lips, Santana Lopez snagged the last of the Pop Rocks, tossed them down, and curled up to sleep in her lover's arms.

A/N 2: This really works, but be prepared for a quick clean up, unlike these two. And watch it with the sensitivity, this can actually hurt. (yes I'm a mother hen, but CRAZY informed!)


End file.
